La Debilidad del Clan Hyuga
by Pegasister Geishiken
Summary: Naruto descubrió un pergamino que advierte sobre un terrible mal para el Clan Hyuga, que puede ser la mejor cosa que le pudo pasar en su vida. Descubre cual es lo que sucederá.


**La debilidad del clan Hyuga**

Naruto se hallaba entrenando en los 2 años y medio fuera de Konoha. Pero un día mientras entrenaba con una Ultra Bola Rasengan cayó en un túnel oculto bajo tierra.

-¿Que es este lugar? Pregunta el rubio desorientado.

Naruto recorrió un enorme túnel que llevaba cada vez más lejos. Hasta que llegó a una enorme cámara con un símbolo de una luna menguante.

-Nunca había visto esto. Dice intrigado por el símbolo que observa.

En eso vio un rollo de pergamino que se veía muy viejo pero estaba muy conservado. Lo abrió y estaba escrito en un idioma muy antiguo.

-¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! Grito molesto.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! Exclama sorprendido al reconocer la escritura el zorro.

-¿Kyubi? ¿Por qué tan exaltado? Nunca molestas a menos que quieras salir de mi cuerpo. Menciona Naruto al notar que el zorro comenzara a hablar.

-¡SILENCIO MOCOSO! ¡ESO QUE TIENES EN LA MANO ES PERTENECIENTE AL CLAN DE MI PADRE... EL CLAN OUTSUTSUKI! ¡LO RECONOCÍ POR LA ESCRITURA! Exclama sorprendido por ver la escritura que usaba su padre.

-¿Padre; tienes un padre? Pregunta curioso dado a que no sabe nada sobre eso del Biju.

-Sí, tenía un padre. Responde recordando que su padre dejo la vida terrenal.

-¿Es un Kitsune? Pregunta inocentemente pensando que respetaba el orden de la vida.

-¡NO SEAS IMBECI! ¡MIS OTROS HERMANOS NO SON KITSUNES, SON OTROS SERES DE DISTINTAS ESPECIES, UN EJEMPLO ES EL MALDITO DE SHUKAKU QUE ESTA ENCERRADO EN ESE CHICO DE LA ARENA! Grito furioso por insultar a su amado padre y dando un ejemplo.

-¿Así que él es tu hermano? Dice más por afirmación que pregunta.

-¡OLVÍDATE DE ESE ESTUPIDO MAPACHE... DEJA VER ESE PERGAMINO! ¡QUIERO VER SI MI PADRE ESCRIBIÓ ALGO IMPORTANTE! Dice el Kitsune esperando saber algo sobre su querido padre.

-¿Quién era tu padre? Pregunta curioso por saber la identidad del misterioso padre de Kurama.

\- Se llama; Hagamoro Outsutsuki...o como tú lo has conocido, ¡EL SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS!

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEÉ! ¡ES REAL! Exclamo sorprendido de saber que la mayor leyenda de la historia existiera.

-¡ES TAN REAL COMO TU ESTUPIDEZ! Se burló de su Jinchuriki.

-¡OYEEEEEEEE! Le reclamo molesto.

-¡DEJA VER EL PERGAMINO! Le pidió.

Naruto veía atentamente el pergamino esperando saber el contenido del pergamino.

-¿Qué dice? Cuestiona curioso.

-Es extraño. Esto no es de mi padre...vendría siendo de mi tío...si Hamura Outsutsuki. Oí ese nombre varias veces. Es el hermano del viejo sabio. Dice recordando al hermano menor de su padre Hagoromo.

-Oohhh. ¿Qué dice? Pregunta nuevamente.

-Solo porque estoy de buen humor te lo diré...dice: SI LEES ESTO Y RECONOCES ESTE MANUSCRITO ERES UN DESCENDIENTE CON BYAKUGAN, ACOMPAÑAS A ALGUIEN CON EL BYAKUGAN O ERES UN JINCHURIKI Y UNO DE LOS BIJUS TE ESTÁ TRADUCIENDO ESTO. Responde leyendo el contenido del pergamino.

-¿Byakugan? ¿Cómo los que tienen Hinata? Cuestiono.

-Sí. Como la zorrita de ojos blancos (Nota: para Kurama al ser un zorro se refiere como zorritas a las mujeres por costumbre no insulto). Él es antepasado de ese clan de estirados. No sé cómo esa chica es diferente de ese estúpido clan. Dijo intrigado al saber que la chica no es como los demás Hyugas.

-¿Cómo? Sé que Hinata jamás me insultó y es una buena chica y si es distinta a su familia pero ¿que se te hace extraño? Decía confundido al no entender las palabras de Kurama.

-¡LO EXTRAÑO ES LA ENORME ATRACCIÓN SEXUAL REPRIMIDA QUE TIENE HACIA TIIIII! Le grito lo último ya que no podía soportar esa clase de emociones.

-¡¿A HINATA LE GUSTO?! ¡PENSÉ QUE LE GUSTABA SASUKE COMO A TODAS! Exclamo sorprendido por saber los sentimientos de Hinata.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, ESO NUNCA PASARÁ! ¡NADIE PUEDE ENGAÑAR A MI DETECCIÓN DE SENTIMIENTOS NEGATIVOS! Declaro arrogante de su poder.

-¡NUNCA HE SENTIDO UNA INTENCIÓN MALIGNA DE LA ZORRITA DE OJOS BLANCOS, SOLO SIENTO DE ELLA UN AMOR NAUSEABUNDO HACIA A TI! ¡SI NO FUERA UN BIJU ME DARÍA DIABETES! Dice con asco de esos sentimientos humanos.

Naruto estaba de piedra ante la "GRAN REVELACIÓN"; explica los desmayos, los sonrojos y el tartamudeo.

-¡SOY UN IDIOTAAAA! Grito tirándose de los cabellos.

-Todos lo saben. Se burló el Kitsune de su contenedor.

-¡OYEEE! Le reclama por el insulto.

-Bien seguiré leyendo. Ejem...DICE...SOY EL ANTEPASADO DE LOS SHINOBIS CON BYAKUGAN. ESO SIGNIFICA QUE EL FUTURO CLAN HYUGA QUE MIS DESCENDIENTES FORMARAN SON MI FAMILIA. Vaya si los Hyuga se enteran de esto se harán más egocéntricos de lo que ya son. Continúa con la lectura del pergamino.

-Vaya. Así que Hinata desciende de él. Afirma para sí mismo.

En eso miró otro pergamino enorme y movido por la curiosidad lo abre para ver su contenido.

-¿Qué es esto? Pregunta al ver varios nombres y unas pocas fotos.

-Deja ver... ¡ES UN ÁRBOL GENEALÓGICO DE LOS DOS HERMANOS OUTSUTSUKI... INCLUSO TRAE LOS ESTÚPIDOS UCHIHA! Exclama molesto por el último apellido que lee.

El pergamino traía los 5 clanes legendarios que eran Los Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki y Hyuga y Kaguya. Siendo que el Clan Kaguya se extinguió.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡¿POR QUE HAY UNA FOTO MIA AQUÍ?! ¡ESE HOMBRE ERA UN BRUJOOOO!

-¡ERES DEL CLAN UZUMAKI QUE VIENE DE LA RAMA DE ASHURA, HIJO MENOR DE MI PADRE EL SABIO! Le dijo al chico que recordaba al hijo menor del Sabio.

-¡¿HIJO MENOOOOORRRRRRR?! Exclamo con sorpresa.

-¡SILENCIOOO! ¡YA SABES QUE ERES PARIENTE LEJANO DEL EMO VENGADOR Y DE LA ZORRITA DE OJOS BLANCOS ASI QUE CALLA! Le grita exasperado por la idiotez del chico.

-Bien. ¿Qué más dice? Pregunta curioso por saber más del contenido del pergamino.

-DICE... ¡EL QUE HAYA ENCONTRADO ESTO ES LIBRE DE QUEDARSE CON ESTO, PERO LLEVE EL PERGAMINO AZUL QUE SOLO LA PRINCESA BYAKUGAN PUEDE LEER COMO MI SUCESORA! CREO QUE SE REFIERE A LA ZORRITA DE OJOS BLANCOS. Hablo refiriéndose a Hinata.

-¡VAYAAAA! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE LLEVARSELO EN UNOS AÑOS! Declaro convencido de entregar el pergamino a su amiga Hinata.

-DICE... SI VES ESTO ADVIERTE AL CLAN HYUGA SOBRE LOS EFECTOS DEL PEOR ENEMIGO DE UN USUARIO DEL BYAKUGAN. ¡EL CAFÉ! Declaro todo lo leído.

-¿Café? ¿Qué hay de malo? Es rico. Cuestión sin entender que hay de malo con esa bebida.

-Uuunmm. Dice aquí... ¡NADIE LO SABE PERO MANDÉ A MIS HIJOS QUE PROHIBIERAN EL USO DE CAFÉ EN LOS CLANES OUTSUTSUKI DE LA LUNA Y LOS HYUGA DE LA TIERRA, TODOS A LO LARGO DEL TIEMPO OLVIDARON EL MOTIVO DEL POR QUE JAMÁS DEBEN BEBER CAFÉ! NO DIRÉ LOS EFECTOS YA QUE NO QUIERO QUE SE SEPA! ¡PERO PUEDO DEXIR QUE OCASIONARÁ UN ENORME CAOS! YO LO BEBÍ Y TERMINÉ CON MI ESPOSA... MEJOR NI ESCRIBO ESO! Fue lo que leyó el zorro.

-¿Que habrá hecho con su esposa? ¿Algo malo? Se preguntó a sí mismo.

-No tengo idea. AVISO: NO TRATES DE QUE ALGUIEN CON BYAKUGAN BEBA CAFÉ O PUEDES ARREPENTIRTE. Es todo. Termino con la lectura.

-Guauu. Es muy insistente con lo del café... me pregunto... Comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades.

-No harás que ese clan beba café. ¿Verdad? Cuestiono conociendo la actitud de su Jinchuriki.

-¡NOOOOO! Dijo con inocencia fingida.

-¡NO MIENTAS! Le reclamo al Uzumaki.

-Tengo curiosidad. ¡SERÍA LA MEJOR BROMA DE LA HISTORIA! Le dijo emocionado por la idea.

-BIEN. ESPERO QUE NO PASE ALGO DE LO QUE TENGAS QUE ARREPENTIRTE. Dijo yendo a dormir y esperando que nada grave pase con la broma de su Jinchuriki.

Pasó el tiempo; Naruto volvió a la aldea. Se reunió con sus antiguos amigos y sus conocidos. Después rescató a Gaara, rezo por el alma de la anciana Chiyo. Después de ver a Neji se acordó de lo que quería hacer.

Una noche se coló en el compuesto Hyuga. Sustituyó el té que se hacían por café quitando de los sobres la hierba y dejando café. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Al día siguiente en la tarde los Hyuga tenían su hora del té a las 3 de la tarde. Hinata se encontraba bebiendo su clásico te acompañado de rollos de cinnamon. Pero al probarlo sabía distinto pero exquisito. No dejo de tomar el café y se hizo aún más.

Hinata empezó a sentirse sofocada, estaba ruborizada y comenzó a jadear... su libido se fue a los cielos y su mente se empezó a enfocar a Naruto.

-¡NO LO SOPORTO MAAAASSS! ¡NARUTO SERÁS MIOOOOO! Grito ansiosa.

Hinata se fue rápido a buscar Naruto quien no se imaginaba el enorme caos que provocó.

Hanabi estaba en las mismas. Tomaba su habitual te pero sintió los mismos efectos secundarios y no sabía porque pero su mente se empezó a concentrar en su compañero Konohamaru.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡KONOHAMARUUUUUU! ¡NO TE LIBERARÁS DE MIS ENCANTOOOSSS!

A Neji le pasó lo mismo pero con su compañera Tenten. Fue a buscarla con desesperación.

Konohamaru iba tranquilo a ver a Naruto para que le enseñara el rasengan pero se topó con su linda pero arrogante compañera Hanabi. Se veía con una sombra macabra en sus ojos.

-¿Hanabi? ¿Pasa algo? Pregunto asustado por la actitud de la Hyuga.

Hanabi alzó sus ojos y se hicieron como de corazón.

-¡KONOHAMARU... TE AMOOO! Dijo, Konohamaru estaba de piedra ante la confesión de Hanabi. Él creía que lo odiaba pero tal vez Hanabi era una tsundere.

-¡KONOHAMARU SERAS MIOOOO! Hanabi tenía una soga y una sonrisa tipo Zetsu Negro.

-¡PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIEROOOOO! Grito el Sarutobi asustado por la oji perla.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ AMOR MIO! ¡TE DARÉ TODO MI AMOR! ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Rio de forma maniática.

-¡¿QUE FUE ESA RISA?! Exclamo aterrado.

-¡LA RISA DE UNA CHICA ENAMORADA! VEN AQUÍ MONITOOO! Exclamo como demente.

En otra parte Hinata veía a Naruto entrenando sin camisa y todo sudado. A ella le excitó verlo así ya empezaba a mojarse.

-Parece que ya es todo por hoy... Se decía así mismo dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡NARUTOOOOO! Grito como toda una fangirl.

Naruto fue derribado por Hinata, él estaba sorprendido. Vio que Hinata estaba ruborizada y sus ojos estaban llenos de amor hacia él. Naruto ya sabía por Kurama lo de sus sentimientos pero no sabía qué hacer. Pero al verla así se miraba hermosa y no podía compararla con nadie.

-Hola Naruto... No te he visto desde que regresaste de la aldea... lamento por desmayarme... quieres que te compense mi error. Dijo seductoramente.

Naruto estaba nervioso por las intenciones de la peli azul.

-¿QUE TE PASA HINATA...? ¡TU NO ERES ASI! Exclamo por lo que pasa

-No sé porque, solo bebí mi té y me sentí diferente... y me gusta... me siento bien... Naruto... no te escaparás de mí... doce con seducción.

Hinata le clavó un tremendo beso de lengua con la pasión que reprimió durante años. Naruto siendo sorprendido no pudo evitar sucumbir ante el beso. Hinata lo amaba... qué más da, le gustaba ella y como era con él.

Naruto le quitó la chamarra y se besaron.

-Hinata... paremos... no quiero hacer algo que me pueda arrepentir. Decía entre respiraciones y sonrojado por el beso de la oji perla.

-Yo no me arrepiento...Te amo. Dijo segura y con mucho amor.

Naruto le gustaba como sonaba eso y empezaba a desear a la chica.

-Repítelo por favor. Le pidió.

-Naruto Uzumaki. Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. Dijo con una mirada llena de amor.

Ambos se besaron sin control. Se desnudaron poco a poco hasta que empezaron a hacer el amor.

-¡OOOOOOOHHHH, NARUTO! ¡SIGUE ASIIII! Gritaba con placer.

-¡TE GUSTAAA! Disfrutaba el rubio del acto.

-¡SIIIIII! ¡OOOOOHHH! Gemía de placer.

Naruto la calló con un beso mientras él la penetraba. Ambos se sentían mejor de lo que nunca lo habían hecho.

-¡HINATAAAAAA! ¡NO PUEDO MAAAAASSSS! Le dijo en su límite.

-¡TERMINA DENTRO DE MIII! ¡ME VENGOOOO! Exclamo llegando al cielo.

-¡HINATAAAAA! Dijo llenando a Hinata con su semilla.

Ambos tuvieron un increíble primer orgasmo.

Mientras tanto, Hanabi atrapó a Konohamaru y lo llevó a su casa. Al ser una niña no tenía lujuria desenfrenada pero si mucho amor que dar. La castaña se quedó recostada a lado de Konohamaru. Reía como loca y frotaba su cabeza como si fuera un peluche.

-Por fin Konohamaru es mío. No dejaré que la tonta de Moegi se lo quede. Konohamaru es solo para mí. Decía la Hyuga con las mejillas rojas.

Konohamaru estaba en shock. Hanabi siempre lo quiso...definitivamente una tsundere. Pero no estaba actuando normal.

-Linda... te ocurre algo extraño... nunca me habla y hoy me secuestraste y me dices que soy tu hombre y esas cosas. Decía con algo de miedo.

-No sé. Pero me gusta. Yo siempre te quise... pero no sé cómo actuar con un chico... eres muy lindo.

-Pero... Se quedó en shock por las palabras de la Hyuga.

Hanabi le di un beso de piquito. Le dio muchos besitos inocentes (es una niña de 10-11 años).

-Te adoro mi monito... me siento mal... Hanabi se desmayó.

-¡¿QUE TE PASÓ?! Cuestiono preocupado.

Hinata quedó recostada a lado de Naruto y se vistieron después.

-Gracias Naruto por corresponderme yo... Hinata se desmayó.

-¡HINATAAAA! ¡¿QUE TE OCURRREEEE?! Se asustó al verla inconsciente.

Naruto se llevó cargada a Hinata para llevarla con Tsunade; pero la aldea era un caos. Muchos edificios estaban destruidos y se veían a muchos Hyugas inconscientes y varios de ellos en ropa interior. Tsunade estaba allí.

-¡ABUELA TSUNADE! Llamo a la Hokage.

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TI! Le dijo desconcertada del desastre que pasa con los Hyugas.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON HINATA?! Le pregunto Sakura preocupada por su amiga.

-¡ESTABA CON ELLA, ACTUÓ RARO PERO NADA QUE ME MOLESTARA Y DE REPENT SE DESMAYÓ!

-Así que también fue víctima. Dijo analizando a Hinata.

-¿Victima de qué? Pregunto curioso.

-Al parecer los Hyuga fueron drogados. No podemos identificar el agente. Dijo desconcertada por el agente que afecto al clan Hyuga.

-¡OH OH! Dijo sabiendo lo que causo.

-¿Que fue ese "OH OH"? Pregunto Kakashi llegando al lugar.

-No quiero decirlo en público. Dijo nervioso y con una sonrisa muy nerviosa.

Todos fueron a la oficina y el rubio les contó lo del café.

-¿Quién diría que el café reaccionaría así en los Hyuga? Pregunto al aire la Senju.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué Lady Hokage me mira rara? Pregunto Hinata siendo el centro de atención del lugar.

-Te contaré todo lo que sucedió. Naruto le contó cómo se coló en el clan y metió café.

-Vaya... ese es el motivo por la que mi clan no consume café... ¡¿UN SEGUNDO Y HANABI Y NEJI?! Pregunto preocupada por su hermana y primo.

-Fue hallado tratando de atrapar a Tenten pero se desmayó hace poco. De Hanabi no se sabe nada. Dijo Sakura sin saber nada de la Hyuga menor.

Konohamaru seguía atado en la habitación de la pequeña Hyuga.

-¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE POR FAVOOOOORRR! Grito desesperado y moviéndose como un gusano.

Hanabi despertó y se hallaba en el pecho de su flechazo, se puso súper roja.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Grito apenada la niña.

Un enorme grito se oyó en todo el pueblo.

-Parece que está bien. Suspiro de alivio la peli azul.

-Hinata. Esto es para ti. Naruto le dio el pergamino, Hinata lo leyó con el byakugan activado.

-¿Qué dice? Pregunta curioso por el mensaje.

-Dice...Princesa Byakugan...Eres mi heredera y en algunos años cumplirás con tu destino. Este pergamino es una extrema advertencia sobre el consumo de café. Si lo consumes provocará que todas las inhibiciones se vayan temporalmente y tu verdadero ser salga a flote. Cabe decir que es un potente afrodisiaco y tu libido se alzará por los cielos. Al terminarse el efecto sufrirás un desmayo. Es todo. Termino con su lectura.

-Eso explica todo. Dijo Naruto entendiendo que pasa.

-Sí que el café es peligroso. Dijo la Hyuga entendiendo el por que no se toma café.

-Pero lo usaremos en privado verdad cariño. Le dijo con una mira picara

Hinata se puso roja y sorprendida al entender las palabras del Uzumaki.

-¡¿QUE USTEDES SON...?! Exclamo en sorpresa la peli rosa.

-No… pero lo haré... ¿Hinata quieres ser mi novia?

-¡POR FAVOR NADIE QUERRÍA SER TU...! Decía Sakura confiada que Hinata no aceptaría ser la novia de su compañero.

-¡Claro Naruto! ¡Aceptó! Declaro alegre la oji perla.

Sakura quedó de piedra con incredulidad viendo que se equivocó.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres ir por ramen? Le pregunto para ir a una cita.

-Sí. Vamos. Respondió aferrándose al brazo del rubio.

Sakura no digería la noticia, se suponía que Hinata no tenía oportunidad de estar con Naruto sin su tartamudeo.

-Vaya. Te botaron Sakura. Se burló Kakashi de la peli rosa.

-¡CIERRE EL PICO KAKASHI SENSEI! Le grito molesta por las palabras de su maestro.

Desde ese momento Hinata pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto, ambos entrenaban aprendían varios Jutsus, mejoraban su taijutsu y se mantenían en sus actividades nocturnas. Siendo que muchos no sabían cuando comenzaron a ser pareja; claro mantenían las apariencias pues no era buen momento para hablar con el clan Hyuga.

MESES MÁS TARDE

Era el día final de la guerra mundial shinobi pero Madara sumergió a todos en el Tsukuyomi infinito excepto Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke quien los protegió con el Susanoo.

Kaguya Outsutsuki había resucitado. Todos estaban temblando. Naruto observó que Kaguya tenía Rinnegan y Sharingan en un ojo...Un Rinne Sharingan, y un par de ojos Byakugan.

Naruto sonrió diabólicamente y de forma malvada. Kurama ya sabía porque sonreía y empezó a carcajearse ante lo que su jinchuriki iba a hacer.

-¡PRINCESA KAGUYA! ¡MI NOMBRE ES NARUTO UZUMAKI Y SE QUE NO SOY NADA A LADO DE USTED! ¡ANTES DE QUE NOS MATE QUIERO UN ULTIMO DESEO! ¿SE PUEDE? Le pidió a la diosa conejo.

Kaguya lo pensó detenidamente y asintió ya que no tenía nada que perder.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN! Naruto invocó a Gamatora en pequeño. -Gamatora... dame el arma secreta. Le pidió al sapo.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡¿ESA ARMA SECRETA?! Grito desconcertado por la petición del invocador.

-¡APURATE Y DAME ESO! Casi le ordeno al sapo.

Gamatora miró a Kaguya y entendió su plan.

Gamatora saco de su boca un termo de café capuchino vainilla...la bebida favorita de Hinata. Sakura y Kakashi entendieron a la perfección el plan de Naruto. Sasuke no tenía idea de que iba a servir un termo de café.

-¡COMO MI ULTIMO DESEO QUIERO BRINDAR CON UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ COMO GENTE CIVILIZADA! Le pidió a Kaguya.

Kaguya estaba extrañada ante este deseo. Vio la taza de café. Nunca pudo probarlo. Lo bebió. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi querían partirse de risa. Sasuke tenía la ceja levantada. Kaguya empezó a sentirse acalorada. Se empezó a ruborizar empezó a sudar un poco.

-¡¿MADRE QUE LE PASA?! ¡¿QUE LE HICIERON?! Exclamo Zetsu negro ante la reacción de su Madre.

-Bebió café. La debilidad del Byakugan. Dijo sonriendo recordando la advertencia de Hamura.

Kaguya estará ruborizada y por el calor se dejó un poco descubierto el kimono mostrando un poco de su escote.

-¡OOOOOHHHHH! ¡QUE BIEN ME SIENTOOOOO! Dijo la peli blanca teniendo una reacción similar a Hinata.

Kaguya estaba bajo el poderoso efecto afrodisíaco del café vainilla capuchino extra cargado de cafeína diseñado por Naruto para tener una noche de pasión entera con Hinata. La Otsutsuki estaba deseosa de sexo duro e intenso con alguien. Miró a Naruto pero vio que era muy joven, Sasuke le pareció guapo pero no parecía experimentado. Y vio finalmente a Kakashi... ¡ERA PERFECTO PARA ELLA!

Kakashi se dio cuenta de las intenciones perversas de Kaguya y con el dolor de su corazón decidió "sacrificarse" por la humanidad.

-¡¿QUE HACE MADRE?! ¡¿VAYA DE ACUERDO AL PLAN?! Le pedía Zetsu siendo ignorando por la mujer.

Kaguya ignoró las súplicas de su "hijo" y echó a Zetsu a una de sus dimensiones.

Kakashi se quitó su chaleco y gritó con los brazos en alto.

-¡AQUI ESTOY PARA USTED MI PRINCESA... TOMEME COMO SU ESCLAVO SEXUAL! Dijo Kakashi con falsa tristeza por ser el "sacrificio".

Kaguya lo tomó en brazos y abrió un portal para retirarse con Kakashi.

-¡PRINCESA KAGUYAAA! PUEDE LIBERAR A LOS SERES VIVOS ATRAPADOS EN EL TSUKUYOMI INFINITO Y REVIVIR A LOS POCOS QUE MURIERON EN LA GUERRA CON EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS MALOS. Le grito pidiendo lo último sabiendo que la Otsutsuki no era tan mala al ser afectada por el café.

Kaguya liberó a todos del árbol y revivió a los ninjas caídos buenos. Ella abrió un portal en el cielo y se fue con Kakashi que se encontraba bastante cómodo en los senos de la diosa conejo.

-¡POR EL MUNDO E ICHA ICHAAAA! Grito de alegría el Hatake.

Kaguya y Kakashi desaparecieron en el portal, en lo que ellos desaparecieron todos salieron del Shinju. Muchos estaban desconcertados por lo sucedido y algunos vieron con incredulidad que los que habían muerto antes y durante la guerra estuvieran vivos, en lo que se vio a Asuma y Neji.

Toda la alianza se recuperaba de los efectos de la guerra y algunos comenzaban a preparar varios discursos sobre el sacrifico que hizo Kakashi Hatake; nadie sabía que se sacrificó para fornicar como demente con Kaguya Otsutsuki. Naruto le conto la verdad completa a su padre, el cual de no ser que estaba muerto moriría del ataque de risa que le dio al saber el "sacrificio" que hizo Kakashi. También aprovecho para presentarle a su novia Hinata Hyuga.

-Bueno hijo, me alegra que hallas hecho buenos amigos y encontraras al amor de tu vida. Dijo Minato revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo.

-Gracias papá; dile a mamá que la quiero y que soy feliz con mi linda Hinata-chan. Le pidió a su padre mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la Hyuga.

-Minato-sama le pido que le diga a mi madre que la extraño y todos en el clan estamos bien y encontré al amor de mi vida. Le dijo abrazando a su amado rubio.

-Descuida, lo haré. Y desde ya tienen mi bendición para casarse y espero que sean felices. Les dijo a los jóvenes, dejando algo sonrojados pero felices.

-Muchas gracias, Minato-sama. Le agradeció la peli azul.

-Gracias papá. Dijo Naruto derramando lagrimas ya que no quería separase de su padre e ídolo de vida.

Al regresar a la aldea, Naruto fue a hablar con Hiashi Hyuga. Estaba por denegar la petición del Uzumaki, pero le mostro el árbol genealógico de los hermanos Otsutsuki demostrando que tenía sangre de la realeza y era uno de los clanes más antiguos del mundo. Pero más que nada que tenía el favoritismo de muchas figuras mundiales y el apoyo personal de algunos Kages, sería un tonto el que no acepte su petición; luego de hablar con los Hyugas Naruto y Hinata fueron a hablar con los altos mandos de la aldea para que se le entregara todo lo que le correspondía.

Pero en todo ese tiempo la pareja de jóvenes lo hacían en diferentes posiciones, el misionero, perrito, de cucharita, etc. De hecho se encontraban en el apartamento del rubio antes de ir con el consejo de la aldea.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO, MAAAAAAAÁSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Gritaba de puro placer Hinata.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY APRETADAAAAAA! Le respondía excitado Naruto.

Ambos estaban emocionados y no necesitaron del café para hacer su ejercicio más placentero, Naruto penetraba a Hinata en vaquera invertida siendo que a ella le encanta sentirse prisionera de su amado Uzumaki.

-HINATA… YA NO… Decía entre cortado Naruto siendo que estaba por liberarse.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO! ¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOO! Dijo sintiéndose en el paraíso y siente la semilla de su novio.

El Uzumaki salió de la Hyuga y la recostó en la cama, los dos se vieron con una sonrisa y miradas de amor únicamente para el otro.

-Nee… Naruto-kun… Comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Hina-chan? Le pregunta Naruto viendo a su novia.

-Bueno… yo solo… Decía algo nerviosa por lo que quería pedirle a su novio.

-Anda dime que quieres. Le alentó su novio.

-Lo quiero por detrás… Susurro pero fue escuchada por Naruto.

-¡¿HE?! No se creía lo que escucho.

-Que lo quiero por detrás. Le dijo lanzándose y dándole un beso apasionado.

Hinata era lamida por Naruto que introducía su lengua en el culo de su novia, la cual entre gemidos. Luego fue la Hyuga que comenzó a tomar el miembro del rubio y escuchar sus gemidos la ponía más caliente.

-Hinata… e-eres mu-muy buena. Decía el oji azul disfrutando de la mamada.

-Naruto… yo… Trato de decir la oji perla.

-Muy bien, pero quiero que me muestres en donde está tu agujero. Le dijo con una sonrisa pervertida.

-"Creo que no fue bueno que leyéramos toda la saga de Icha Icha." Pensó la peli azul emocionada de hacer las escenas de todos los libros.

-"Gracias por tus libros, Jiraiya-sensei". Gradeció mentalmente a su maestro.

Naruto coloco su miembro en la entrada del culo de Hinata, penetrándolo con lentitud disfrutando la cavidad estrecha. La chica en parte le dolía la intromisión pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de la sensación de sentir a Naruto entrando en ella. Primero comenzaron lento sintiéndose tan vivos, pero al poco aumentaron las embestidas para actuar como animales en celo; lo cual disfrutan bastante.

En otra parte, con Konohamaru pensaba en pedirle ayuda a Naruto para hacer que Hanabi tomara café, pues no se podía quitar la última vez que la Hyuga castaña tomo el "peor" mal de todos según ella.

-"Bendito sea el café, bendita sea la mejor debilidad de los Hyugas". Pensaba el Sarutobi esperando terminar como Naruto.

Fin


End file.
